Surprise!
by KENzeira
Summary: Bagaimana tingkah ajaib Gaara menghadapi orang-orang yang memberi kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya? Apakah akan tetap berwajah datar atau konyol? Penasaran? RnR! :) Special for Gaara's birthdays.


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Surprice! © KENzeira

Warnings : Special for Gaara's birthdays, very OOC, typo(s), AU, aneh, delele

Genre : Humor and Romatic (Patut dipertanyakan?)

Rated : T

~ Happy Reading ~

…

19 Januari

07:00

Laki-laki bersurai semerah bata itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah yang akan membawanya menuju kelas. Sesekali ia melirik jam ditangannya, dan entah sudah berapa kali laki-laki tampan itu menguap.

Sebelum sampai di kelasnya, laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Sabaku Gaara itu memandang sejenak koridor yang ada di seberangnya, memandang ke sebuah ruangan kelas yang mulai ramai oleh ulah para siswa-siswinya. Kelas dimana terdapat tulisan XII di atas pintunya. Laki-laki dengan tato _kanji 'Ai'_ di dahinya itu terdiam sambil memperhatikan sesosok perempuan cantik yang tengah duduk ditepi kolam didepan kelas XII tersebut.

Perempuan bersurai indigo itu sedang membolak-balik buku yang dipegangnya, dapat dipastikan, ia tak menyadari ada sepasang mata _jade_ yang 'anteng' memandangnya diseberang koridor. Nama perempuan cantik itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, yang tak lain adalah adik sepupu Hyuuga Neji yang diketahui sebagai makhluk yang mampu membuat orang disekelilingnya beku saking dinginnya. Tapi, beruntung. Sang kakak sepupu perempuan cantik itu sudah menjadi bagian dari alumni Konoha Gakuen, Neji sudah lulus tahun lalu, dan untungnya Gaara tak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa kakak sepupu Hinata yang mampu menandingi ketampanannya.

Kenapa tidak tahu? Hey, seorang Sabaku Gaara bukanlah sosok laki-laki berkaca mata yang kuat melewati hari-harinya dengan membaca buku. Dia justru terkenal dengan predikat siswa badung disekolahnya. Dan bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu seorang Hyuuga Neji? Karena ia tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki, tentu saja. Tapi bukan itu jawabannya, melainkan karena laki-laki berkantung mata itu masih kelas X. Jadi, wajar saja jika ia tidak tahu.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis anggun yang mampu memikat hati seorang Sabaku Gaara, seorang junior yang beberapa bulan lalu dibimbing dalam Masa Orientasi Siswa oleh senior yang tak lain adalah Hinata. Entah dukun dari mana yang membuat gadis bermata sewarna mutiara itu mau-maunya menjadi kekasih Gaara. Mungkin saja Hinata di ancam kan? Misalnya kalau gadis cantik itu tidak mau menjadi kekasih Gaara, maka laki-laki dengan rambut semerah bata itu akan mencuri rahasia Hinata. Rahasia warna 'CD' yang mungkin akan disebar luaskan dalam jejaring sosial. Tapi Gaara tak semesum itu kok. Tak ada yang tahu alasan apa yang membuat gadis dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu menerima tawaran sang bungsu Sabaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Dan gadis itu masih anteng dengan bukunya, serta Gaara yang tak kalah anteng memandangnya. Dengan tiba-tiba sepasang mata _jade_ itu menemukan sesuatu yang tak enak dipandang, seseorang dengan gaya rambut yang membuat Gaara lapar ingin makan ayam itu dengan sok kecakepan mendekati Hinata. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan bungsu Uchiha? Laki-laki bermata _onyx_ itu duduk disamping Hinata, tersenyum pada Hinata yang mampu meluluhkan setiap manusia yang melihatnya kecuali Gaara, dan rasanya amarah laki-laki bertato _kanji 'Ai'_ itu sudah berada di ubun-ubun ketika matanya mendapati Sasuke sedang merangkul 'gadisnya' mesra.

Hinata memandang Gaara yang tengah memandangnya dikejauhan. Dan laki-laki bermata panda itu bisa melihat seringai yang ditujukan padanya dari Hinata! Ya, Hinata menyeringai pada Gaara dan bahkan gadis cantik itu balik merangkul pundak Sasuke! Merasa tidak tahan dengan situasi dan kondisi, adik bungsu Temari itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan TKP, tempat kejadian perkara dengan nafas memburu.

o-o-o-o-o

Bletak!

Tak ada reaksi.

Bletak!

Tetap tak ada reaksi. Dengan ancang-ancang, laki-laki bersurai kuning terang itu hendak kembali mendaratkan jitakannya dikepala sang sahabat yang sepertinya sudah tewas (baca: tidur).

BLETAK!

"_Baka!_ Kau ini apa-apaan Naruto! Kau pikir kepalaku itu kopi yang ingin kau tumbruk supaya halus, ha? Asal kau tahu saja, kepalaku ini sudah di_fitrah_!" laki-laki bersurai merah itu membombardir Naruto dengan kalimatnya yang aneh bin ajaib. Mungkin efek tadi pagi kali ya?

"Wuaaahh! Panda jelek marah! Huahahahaha!" tawa Naruto membahana menyakiti tiap telinga yang mendengarnya. Kalau cerita ini _canon_, sudah dapat dipastikan, Gaara akan mengubur hidup-hidup laki-laki yang kelewat _hyperaktif_ itu dalam pasirnya. Tapi, karena _author_ baik hati, jadi kekuatan Gaara tidak bisa digunakan dalam versi cerita ini . Berterima kasihlah kau, Naruto!

"Aku tidak marah, aku murka!"

"Kau ini, sudahlah, jangan mendadak menjadi pangeran tidur di siang bolong. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Lagipula, siapa suruh kau tidur dengan membanjiri buku fisika milikku yang kau jadikan alas untuk kepalamu, ha?" Naruto mulai 'berkicau' kesal mengingat buku fisika malang miliknya yang harus kena banjir dadakan dari err…, iler Gaara.

Laki-laki bermarga Sabaku itu mengusap sudut bibirnya. "Nnggg…,"

"Ayolaaaah! Bukankah hari ini ulang tahunmu?"

"Hah?"

"BUKANKAH HARI INI ULANG TAHUNMU!?" teriak Naruto tepat ditelinga Gaara, membuat gendang telinga laki-laki itu nyaris meledak.

"Aku tidak bolot! _Baka_!"

"Tch! Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan senior cantik nan montok itu. Berhubung hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, aku yang akan traktir semua makanan pesananmu di kantin. Bagaimana?"

Mendengar tawaran Naruto yang amat menggiurkan, akhirnya Gaara setuju dan mengikuti langkah kepala kuning didepannya. Laki-laki tampan dengan aura _horror_ itu menggunakan kedua jarinya untuk menghitung kira-kira berapa banyak makanan yang akan dipesannya. Kesempatan langka mendapat traktiran dari sahabat yang justru sering menghutang padanya. Peduli kampret darimana asal uang yang dipakai Naruto untuk mentraktirnya, yang penting senaaaaaaang, yang penting kenyaaaaaaaang!

_Ramen, jus lemon, udon, sushi, bubur kacang ijo, kupat, nasi uduk, onde-onde, gemblong, semur jengkol…, eh? Semur jengkol?_

Gaara tertawa sendiri membayangkan betapa besar perutnya nanti. Untuk urusan semur jengkol, biar dibungkus saja. Ada Kankurou, kakak laki-lakinya dengan wajah banyak coretan sana-sini yang doyan banget makan makanan yang terkenal dengan wanginya itu. Eh, wangi?

Melihat sahabatnya yang mendadak tertawa sendiri membuat Naruto bergidik. Pasalnya, saat Gaara tertawa, seperti ada aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh laki-laki jangkung itu. Melihat kondisi Gaara, Naruto yakin, setelah ini sahabatnya itu akan berubah menjadi seorang psikopat. Abaikan pemikiran ajaib Naruto, kawan!

Setelah sampai dikantin, laki-laki dengan warna mata _blue sapphire_ itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Teuchi, sang pedagang ramen dikantin. Melihat itu, Gaara curiga, jangan-jangan secara diam-diam Naruto pacaran dengan tukang ramen itu mengingat Naruto sangat gemar makan ramen. Dengan begitu, si kepala kuning itu tak perlu mengeluarkan sepeserpun uang untuk makan ramen 'kan? Abaikan juga pemikiran yang kelewat ajaib dari Gaara, kawan!

Mendadak Naruto mengambil _mic_, berdasarkan penelitian Gaara, sahabatnya itu akan mengatakan sesuatu pada seluruh teman-teman yang sedang makan dikantin. Mungkinkah laki-laki _hyperaktif_ itu akan mengatakan bahwa sekarang adalah waktunya _dzuhur_? Sepertinya begitu, mengingat sekarang pukul 12:00.

"TEMAN-TEMAN!"

_Ngiiiiinggg…_

Naruto akan mulai bercuap-cuap setelah suara dengungan itu terhenti. Seluruh penghuni kantin menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. Laki-laki bermata biru itu menyeringai ke arah Gaara membuat laki-laki itu bergidik ngeri.

"BERHUBUNG HARI INI ULANG TAHUN SAHABATKU, SABAKU GAARA…," Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat para penghuni kantin itu penasaran begitu pula Gaara. "MAKA, DENGAN SENANG HATI, SAHABATKU INI AKAN MENTRAKTIR MAKANAN KALIAN SEMUA!"

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggg…_

Seluruh warga kantin bersorak kegirangan, kecuali Gaara, tentu saja. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat abnormal. Dengan mata melebar minta dicolok dan mulut menganga yang sepertinya panci pun bisa masuk kedalamnya.

Tekad bungsu Sabaku itu sudah bulat, ia akan mempersiapkan matang-matang seperti apa hidup Naruto akan berakhir ditangannya suatu hari nanti. Persiapkan dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto, karena sepertinya setelah cerita ini tamat kau akan berhadapan langsung dengan sang Sabaku Gaara yang seperti biasa membawa gentong kemana-mana. Waspadalah! Waspadalah!

o-o-o-o-o

Laki-laki bertato _kanji 'Ai'_ didahi kirinya itu membuang nafas berat. Jadwal pelajaran sudah habis, dan ia memandang ke arah dompet bergambar panda yang isinya sangat tragis. Dompet miliknya itu benar-benar tak menyisakan uang sepeser pun. Lalu, bagaimana cara ia pulang ke rumah? Sedangkan kadiaman Sabaku itu cukup jauh dengan lokasi sekolahnya. Bukannya ia malas membawa _jazz_ merah kesayangannya, hanya saja karena usianya belum mencukupi untuk bisa mendapatkan SIM membuatnya menunggu beberapa bulan lagi supaya bisa membawa _jazz_-nya ke sekolah.

Bagaimanapun banyaknya uang keluarga Sabaku, Gaara yang sekarang bukanlah Gaara yang banyak uang seperti pagi tadi. Gaara yang sekarang nyaris dapat bisa dikatakan fakir miskin dan benar-benar membutuhkan dana untuk pulang. Sialnya, ponsel untuk menghubungi kedua kakaknya itu hilang entah kemana. Tapi, Gaara yakin, ponselnya itu sengaja disembunyikan oleh si kepala kuning yang tadi berhasil ia jahili dengan menyuruhnya goyang itik didepan penghuni kantin.

Dengan memutuskan urat malunya, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas XII, kelas sang kekasih yang tadi pagi membuat ubun-ubunnya nyaris meledak. Selain Hinata, siapa lagi yang mau diandalkan kalau keadaan segenting ini? Ya, seorang Sabaku Gaara akan meminjam uang pada seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis cantik itu tengah memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Ada beberapa orang yang masih tinggal dikelas Hinata, beruntung sang bungsu Uchiha sepertinya sudah melesat untuk pulang. Dan peran utama kita sedang mengintip dibalik pintu kelas.

"Hai," Gaara buru-buru memasang wajah _innocent_ saat Hinata melihatnya dan melangkah ke arahnya. "Pulang bareng yuk!" tambah Gaara. _Pulang bareng tapi kamu yang ongkosin, sayang._ Batin Gaara.

"Tumben," cetus Hinata. Maaf pemirsa, disini peran Hinata benar-benar berbeda dengan aslinya. Tak ada kata terbata-bata dan wajah merona seperti biasa. "Tapi aku akan pulang bersama Sasuke."

Setelah mendengar penuturan dan kekasih tercinta, Gaara seolah-olah dilempari tahi kebo yang gedenya _nauzubillah_. Tapi, bukan Sabaku Gaara namanya kalau ia tak pandai merayu wanita.

"Kenapa harus dengan laki-laki ayam itu? Kekasihmu itu kan aku." Kata Gaara, nada bicaranya dibuat-buat supaya terdengar seperti orang yang kecewa. Hinata menghembuskan nafas bosan, mata bulatnya menatap dalam mata _jade_ milik Gaara. Semua teman sekelas Hinata sudah menghilang meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku sudah janji, Sasuke sudah menungguku."

Laki-laki bersurai semerah bata itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, layaknya anak anjing yang kecewa tak diberi makanan kesukaannya.

_Godaannya berat kalau punya kekasih brondong, apalagi brondongnya imut-imut kayak panda begini,_ batin Hinata.

"Aku tidak bi –"

Bruakk!

_Nah lho?_

Pemuda panda yang tadinya berekspresi manis sekarang mulai terlihat _horror_nya. Gaara mendorong tubuh Hinata sehingga gadis itu jatuh terduduk ke dalam kelasnya. Dan tebak, Gaara ikut masuk kedalam kelas Hinata kemudian laki-laki itu menutup pintunya! Alhasil, kini Hinata dan Gaara benar-benar berdua dalam ruangan kelas!

Astaga! Gaara mau ngapain Hinata?

Laki-laki tampan itu berjongkok, memposisikan dirinya supaya sejajar dengan Hinata yang masih terduduk pasca jatuhnya. Mata _jade_ itu menatap _intens_ ke arah mata bulat besar yang sewarna mutiara itu. Dan dengan polosnya ia berkata –

"Hina-_chan_, bokongmu sakit ya?"

Walau bagaimanapun badungnya bungsu Sabaku ini, ia tetap masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan untuk menanyakan keadaan bokong Hinata yang terjatuh karena ulahnya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali membuat siapapun gemas untuk tidak memakannya.

"_I-iie_, Gaara-_kun_," nah lho, gagapnya kok muncul?

"Nah, pulang bareng ya?"

"Ba-baiklah,"

Gaara menyeringai, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan memiliki firasat buruk. Begitu pun Hinata, apalagi gadis cantik itu tahu persis kebiasaan Gaara kalau sudah menyeringai seperti ini.

Dan benar saja! Laki-laki tampan bermarga Sabaku itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, sebelum mata _jade_ itu terpejam, Gaara sempat melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih Hinata. Dan detik berikutnya, bibir tipis nan seksi itu menempel lembut dibibir semerah _cherry_ milik Hinata. Gaara menekan lidahnya dibibir Hinata, meminta gadis itu untuk menerima 'tamu'nya. Baru saja bibir Hinata terbuka, dan lidah Gaara siap menjelajahi isinya, mendadak suara dobrakan pintu mengagetkan mereka.

"KALIAN!" Suara berat dan dalam itu membuat siapa saja ingin menghilang ditelan _tsunami_. Laki-laki tampan itu melepas ciumannya lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan kedua remaja yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat 'penampakan' didepan pintu kelas.

"O-ora.., Ore.., O-o-ori…, Origami-_sensei_!" celetuk Gaara dengan tingkat terbata-bata melampaui Hinata.

Bletak!

"Orochimaru-_sensei_, bodoh!" cetus Hinata galak setelah puas menjitak kepala merah kekasihnya.

Orochimaru-_sensei_, siapa yang tak mengenal guru super _killer_ yang satu ini? Namanya 'santer' seantero Konoha Gakuen dengan tingkat keiblisan melebihi tinggi Tokyo Tower. Guru yang satu ini memang selalu pulang terakhir, memastikan bahwa semua siswa-siswinya sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Tapi sialnya, Orochimaru-_sensei_ harus dikejutkan dengan tingkah polah dua makhluk tanggung dihadapannya. Si kepala merah sudah bukan lagi wajah yang asing baginya, bagaimana tidak? Sabaku Gaara nyaris setiap hari membuat onar yang mengharuskan siswa itu berhadapan dengan dirinya selaku guru matematika sekaligus guru BP. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah…, bagaimana bisa 'setan merah' dihadapannya itu memiliki kekasih seperti Hinata yang _notabene_ adalah seorang ketua OSIS teladan?

Tak mau repot-repot memikirkan alasan mereka berpacaran, Orochimaru-_sensei_ membawa dua tikus nakal itu ke ruang BP untuk disidang langsung hari itu juga.

o-o-o-o-o

"Semua ini gara-gara kau!"

"Kenapa aku? Siapa suruh kau ngotot ingin pulang bersama si pantat ayam itu, ha?"

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan nona Hyuuga!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"Aku!"

"Aku! Eh…?"

"Kau mengakui dirimu sendiri menyebalkan, tuan panda jelek!"

Orochimaru-_sensei_ cengok melihat kedua remaja dihadapannya. Setelah mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan seluruh wc sekolah besok, kedua orang ini malah sibuk saling menyalahkan. Yang laki-laki tak mau disalahkan, begitupun yang perempuan. Mereka sama-sama memasang tampang _horror_ andalan mereka, meskipun sang nona Hyuuga malah terlihat lucu dengan wajah marahnya, dan sang tuan Sabaku tanpa perlu marahpun wajahnya sudah memiliki bakat menyeramkan.

"Wuapah? Aku ini panda imut! Lebih imut darimu!"

"Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali!"

"Tentu saja, dasar kau –"

"HENTIKAAAANNN!" sang _sensei_ yang wajahnya jauh lebih menyeramkan ketika marah membuat Gaara dan Hinata bungkam. Mereka tak mau jika harus mati karena ditumbalkan pada ular-ular peliharaan Orochimaru-_sensei_ dirumahnya.

_Sensei _yang lebih menyeramkan daripada iblis itu memijat pelipisnya, merasa pusing dengan percakapan super tidak penting dari dua orang yang tengah duduk dihadapannya. Guru matematika itu tidak mau mendadak sinting karena ulah dua tikus nakal itu.

"_Sensei_, dia yang mulai menciumku duluan! Panda mesum ini mencuri kesucian bibir saya, _sensei_. Ada baiknya kalau dia saja yang dihukum. Osek-osek wc sekalian!" cerocos Hinata membuat tatapan _deathglare_ dari mata _jade_ mengarah padanya.

"Heeehhh!? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kalau kau tidak membuat masalah, aku tidak akan menciummu!"

"Memangnya apa salahku, ha?"

"Wajahmu itu! Siapa suruh punya wajah cantik? Membuat iblis dalam diriku mendadak bangkit dan ingin memaka–"

BRUAKKK!

Gaara terpelanting kedinding, membuat dinding malang itu nyaris ambruk. Hinata menatap sang kekasih dengan mulut menganga, kepala si bungsu Sabaku itu berada dibawah dan kaki panjangnya menjulang ke atas. Astaga, memangnya apa yang dilakukan _sensei_-nya?

Dengan kaki kiri bertumpu diatas meja, dan lengan kanannya yang menggepal, Orochimaru-_sensei_ berhasil melayangkan tinju mematikan miliknya pada pemuda bermarga Sabaku tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, dua sejoli itu benar-benar terdiam.

"Dengar…," kata guru bermata seperti kucing tetangga Hinata itu sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. "Aku mengubah keputusanku, aku akan menggantikan hukuman untuk kalian."

Gaara yang sudah kembali duduk dengan pipi kanan yang sedikit bengkak mencoba mendengarkan ucapan sang guru. Ia tak mau angkat bicara lagi, bisa-bisa wajah tampannya hancur seketika. Sedangkan Hinata sudah memasang telinga lebar-lebar.

"Sebagai gantinya, besok kalian harus memberiku kaset yaoi edisi terbaru."

Gaara dan Hinata saling pandang, apa mereka tak salah dengar?

"HUWAHAHAHAHA!" tawa laki-laki bersurai merah itu membahana.

Bletak!

Satu jitakan dari sang nona Hyuuga berhasil menghilangkan tawa iblis Gaara diganti dengan ringisan kesakitan sang pemuda. Orochimaru-_sensei_ memasang wajah bete. Memangnya kenapa dengan ucapannya barusan?

Hinata tersenyum dibuat-buat ke arah _sensei_nya, senyum lebar dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Senyuman dari iblis yang memakai tubuh cantik. Gaara hanya mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Begini, bukan aku yang menonton filmnya." Kata Orochimaru-_sensei_ mencoba menjelaskan. Gaara mencibir.

"Mencari-cari alasan," celetuk Gaara setengah berbisik. Tapi, tentu saja guru _killer_ itu bisa mendengarnya.

"Istriku sedang mengandung," lanjut Orochimaru-_sensei_ mengabaikan celetukan kurang asem dari laki-laki bersurai merah dihadapannya.

_Terus gue harus bilang WAW gitu?_ Batin Gaara.

Dalam hati, Hinata berkata, _OMG! Nggak salah Orochimaru-sensei punya istri? Itu istrinya diguna-guna apa gimana? Atau jangan-jangan matanya kelilipan upil badak sampe ia melihat guru jelek dihadapanku ini terlihat tampan!?_

Oh, andai sang _sensei_ memiliki kekuatan bisa mendengar celotehan mengejek dari batin dua orang ajaib dihadapannya, sudah pasti nyawa mereka melayang saat itu juga.

"Dan istriku mantan _fujoshi_ yang mendadak ngidam ingin nonton lagi film yaoi." Tutur Orochimaru-_sensei_. Dua tikus nakal yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan di mangsa oleh 'macan' didepannya saling bertukar pandang. Hingga akhirnya –

"HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

– tertawa _berjama'ah_ sambil dengan songongnya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Orochimaru-_sensei _yang sudah berubah menjadi hantu seram penunggu pohon toge, dan seolah guru matematika itu siap-siap melempar dua orang dihadapannya ke dasar neraka.

Belum pernah ia merasa direndahkan seperti ini, apalagi oleh muridnya sendiri. Dan tolong ingatkan Orochimaru, kawan, untuk membalas perbuatan tercela dari dua orang dihadapannya didunia nyata (baca: dunia Naruto).

o-o-o-o-o

Laki-laki bertato _kanji 'Ai'_ itu mengelus-ngelus pipi kananya yang tadi terkena bombardir dari tangan guru _killer_nya. Ia merasa wajahnya jauh lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya. Dan gadis cantik disampingnya tak mengeluarkan satu kalimatpun untuk membuka percakapan. Dua pasangan kekasih ajaib itu berjalan menyusuri koridor hendak pulang bersama setelah diperbolehkan keluar dari ruangan BP.

Sampai suatu ketika didepan gerbang sekolah, akhirnya Hinata membuka mulut untuk bicara. Tapi, bukan pada laki-laki disampingnya melainkan pada seseorang bersurai panjang dihadapannya.

"Neji-_nii_? Kenapa ada disini?"

"Kenapa kau baru pulang? Dan kenapa ponselmu dimatikan?" ujar laki-laki yang ternyata adalah kakak sepupu Hinata. Gaara memandang Neji dengan seksama.

_Laki-laki yang…, err cantik_. Batin Gaara.

"Siapa dia, Hina-_chan_?" tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk wajah Neji tidak sopan. Jangan lupakan, bahwa Gaara baru kelas X, jadi wajar kalau laki-laki itu tidak tahu perihal kakak sepupu Hinata yang sadisnya melebihi Okita Sougo dalam anime Gintama. Eh…?

"Ayo pulang, Hinata!" cetus laki-laki bersurai panjang itu tanpa memberi kesempatan pada adik sepupunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari laki-laki bersurai merah disampingnya itu. Hinata pasrah ditarik-tarik Neji, tapi tentu pemuda panda itu tidak terima kekasihnya ditarik pergi meninggalkannya. Bukan karena cemburu, melainkan bagaimana nasibnya kalau Hinata pulang bersama orang aneh yang menarik-narik gadisnya itu? Yang mau ongkosin pulang siapa dong?

"Hinata akan pulang bersamaku!" cetus Gaara sambil kembali menarik gadisnya dari tangan pria berambut coklat dihadapannya.

"Enak saja! Kau pikir kau siapa, heh?" Neji tak mau kalah dan menarik Hinata dari Gaara. Dan akhirnya terjadilah acara tarik menarik diantara Gaara dan Neji. Laki-laki tampan yang tak memiliki alis itu menarik lengan kiri Hinata, sedangkan laki-laki tampan yang memiliki rambut panjang melebihi wanita itu menarik lengan kanan Hinata. Kalau Hinata benar-benar boneka, mungkin kedua lengan gadis itu sudah terlepas.

Dan dua pemuda tampan itu saling tarik-menarik layaknya tarik tambang ketika 17 agustus-an, mereka lupa bahwa yang ditariknya bukan tambang melainkan seorang perempuan cantik yang malang. Dan _author_ memanfaatkan situasi ini dengan membuat adegan itu di _slow motion_.

Dengan mengumpulkan _chakra_ dikedua tangannya, Hinata bisa melepas genggaman kedua pemuda tersebut pada pergelangan tangannya. Mendadak nona Hyuuga itu lupa bahwa ia tak diperbolehkan menggunakan kekuatannya dalam cerita fiksi yang dibuat oleh _author_ sinting yang satu ini. Tapi, karena takut di _jyuuken_, sang _author_ pura-pura nggak melihat.

"KALIAN PIKIR AKU TAMBANG, HEH?" teriak Hinata heroik sambil bertolak pinggang. Kedua laki-laki tampan itu bertukar pandang, lalu mengangkat bahu secara bersamaan isyarat kalau mereka tidak tahu, kemudian dua pemuda itu nyengir bareng-bareng ke arah gadis cantik yang wajahnya udah nggak cantik karena efek kemarahan yang membuat wajahnya nyaris menyamai wajah iblis Orochimaru-_sensei_.

"_Gomen ne,_" ujar dua laki-laki tampan itu secara bersamaan. Gaara memberi tatapan _deathglare_ pada Neji yang secara tidak sengaja berkata hal yang sama dengannya, dalam waktu bersamaan pula. Pertanda…, _jodoh?_ *Di sabaku sousou*

"Tch! Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan? Rambut panjang ala iklan _sunsilk_ begitu." Celetuk Gaara, waaah…, minta dibanting!

"_Urusai_! Mulutmu itu seperti perempuan saja!" Neji tak mau kalah. Sepasang mata _jade_ dan _amethys_ itu saling memberi _deathglare_ terbaik mereka, kalau dalam komik pasti akan ada seperti sengatan listrik yang menghubungkan dua tatapan mata yang tajam nan menusuk itu. Melihat hal itu, Hinata menghembuskan nafas bosan.

DUAKK!

Dengan kekuatan yang dikumpulkannya sejak tadi, Hinata dengan hebatnya (atau sintingnya?) mengadukan dua kepala pemuda tampan yang tengah men-_deathglare_ satu sama lain tersebut.

Kedua jidat pemuda tampan yang malang itu terasa nyut-nyutan. Merasa menjadi tersangka, gadis cantik itu memandang Gaara dan Neji bergantian.

"_D-daijoubu ka_?" tanya Hinata dengan kegagapan yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"APANYA YANG BAIK-BAIK SAJA!?" (lagi-lagi) sang laki-laki berambut merah dan coklat itu berkata secara bersamaan. Untung disini Hinata bukan menjadi perempuan yang super gagap dan gampang gugup. Jadi, melihat ekspresi dua orang yang amat disayanginya itu, Hinata hanya nyengir ala kuda.

"Tch! Kenapa jadi seperti ini. Hina-_chan_, pulang bersamaku saja ya? Kita bisa bernostalgia disepanjang perjalanan." Laki-laki bersurai merah mencoba merayu kekasihnya. _Dan setelah itu, jangan lupa bayar taksinya, sayang_, lanjut Gaara dalam hati.

"Neji-_nii_, aku…,"

"_No, no, no!_" Neji menyela sambil menggeleng-gelengkan jari telunjuknya isyarat kalau sepupunya itu tidak setuju.

"Whoa! Memangnya kau itu siapanya Hina-_chan_-ku? Berani sekali melarangnya pulang bersama kekasihnya sendiri!" Gaara berceloteh panjang-pendek. Neji mendengus.

"Kau berani sekali berbicara seperti itu didepan kakaknya Hina-_chan_-mu?"

Setelah Neji berkata seperti itu, sang bungsu Sabaku hanya cengok. Jadi, laki-laki dengan surai panjang ala gadis _sunsilk_ itu adalah…, kakaknya Hinata? Kenapa ia tidak tahu? Dan sepertinya, setelah ini Gaara akan mengubur hidup-hidup _author_ yang membuatnya kehilangan wibawa pada cerita nggak jelas ini.

Kali ini, Hinata mengekor dibelakang sang kakak yang melangkah pergi. Melihat hal itu, rasanya Gaara pengen nyeburin diri ke danau toba deh. Tapi, mengingat Gaara adalah laki-laki pelupa (baca: lupa jalan pulang), akhirnya pemuda panda tersebut mengejar Hinata dan Neji. Tebak, apa yang dilakukan Gaara selanjutnya?

Tarik-tarikkan lagi?

Bukan. Laki-laki bermarga Sabaku terhormat itu memeluk kedua kaki Neji! Sekali lagi, MEMELUK KEDUA KAKI NEJI!

"Pinjami aku uang, _Nii-saaaaaaaaaan_!"

"Wuapahh? Berani sekali kau! Lepaskan kakiku, _baka_!" cetus Neji sambil menggoyang-goyangkkan kedua kakinya.

"Tidak mauuu! Kalau kau tak mau memberiku uang, aku akan mematahkan kakimu!"

"Yayaya! Sekarang lepaskan kakiku!"

Mendengar persetujuan dari calon kakak iparnya, Gaara melepas kaki Neji dan kembali berdiri. Hinata? Gadis itu cengok melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang hari ini benar-benar kelewat ajaib!

"Tch! Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki kekasih seperti ini, Hinata?" cerocos Neji sambil mengeluarkan satu lembar sepuluh ribuan dari dompetnya. Merasa tengah dibicarakan, Gaara tak ambil pusing. Yang penting ia bisa pulang dengan selamat sentosa sejahtera bahagia selamanyaaa! MERDEKA! *tepuk kaki*

"Eh…, sepuluh ribu?" gumam Gaara. "Sepuluh ribu mana cukup untuk ongkos naik taksi. Kau pelit sekali, _nii-san_!" lanjutnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan duit lecek yang diberikan Neji. Laki-laki bersurai coklat panjang itu mendesah kesal.

"Sombong sekali kau! Sudah pinjam uang, masih nekat pakai taksi. Sepuluh ribu itu cukup untuk naik angot lima kali bolak-balik! Dan jangan panggil aku _nii-san_, aku bukan kakakmu!"

"Tapi aku calon adik iparmu," celetuk Gaara sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata, gadis itu makin cengok dibuatnya.

"Amit-amit jabang bayi!"

"Tch! Kau tidak mengerti! Aku ini anak konglomerat, mana sudi naik angkot! Memangnya kau tidak tahu aku, heh? Aku ini Sabaku Gaara!"

"Apa? Jadi, kau keluarga Sabaku yang _itu_?" tanya Neji.

"Ya! Yang _itu_!"

Tiba-tiba Neji mengambil kembali uang sepuluh ribu yang barusan diberinya. Gaara melongo tak percaya, bagaimana bisa ada orang sesadis Neji?

"Kau adik Sabaku Temari, 'kan? Gadis menyebalkan yang berani-beraninya memporak porandakan bekal makanku dengan kipas besarnya!" celetuk Neji kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Hinata? Dia seperti boneka, dan gadis itu benar-benar sama sadisnya dengan sang kakak sepupu! Dia benar-benar meninggalkan Gaara!

Laki-laki tampan yang pipinya sedikit bengkak itu _sweatdrop._

_Kami-sama, bagaimana caraku pulang!? Aku pelupa dan benar-benar tidak tahu jalan pulaaaang!_ Batin Gaara berteriak. Sayang, hanya ia yang dapat mendengarnya.

o-o-o-o-o

Langkah kaki si bungsu Sabaku itu sempoyongan. Bagaimana tidak? Laki-laki bernama Gaara itu jalan kaki ke rumahnya! Dan yang lebih parahnya, ia nyasar sampai lima kali! Astaga, dewi keberuntungan sepertinya sangat senang melihat Gaara menderita yang _notabene_ adalah laki-laki yang suka membuat orang menderita. Penderitaan itu kini berbalik padanya. Apakah sekarang ini saatnya menyanyikan lagu 'Karma' dari band cokelat? Tidak, _author_ masih ingin hidup. Sungguh.

Laki-laki tampan nan malang itu menekan gagang pintu hendak membuka rumahnya yang entah kenapa sepi. Dan detik berikutnya, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya hendak masuk, tapi–

Byuuuuuurr!

Air berwarna _pink _yang sepertinya diberi pewarna itu membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Gaara melihat ke atas dan ia mendapati baskom berukuran besar dengan posisi terbalik dan beberapa tali yang menghubung. Kalau saja monster Shukaku masih dalam dirinya, sudah pasti ia akan mengamuk saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang lelah dengan wajah lebam berdebu hendak mengadukan semua hal yang menimpanya pada Karura, sang bunda tercinta, tapi ternyata keluarganya memasang jebakan yang membuat Gaara semakin menderita.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAYS, GAARA!" semua orang didalam rumahnya mengatakan selamat ulang tahun pada Gaara secara bersamaan. Gaara cengok sekaligus pengen nangis. Bukan karena terharu, tapi ia benar-benar menderita mendengar gelak tawa dari orang-orang yang menyambutnya sedangkan tubuhnya hari ini sungguh tersiksa. Seolah tawa mereka adalah kesenangan karena berhasil membuat Gaara menderita.

Gaara yang tengah basah kuyup tetap diam ditempatnya sambil memasang wajah yang sulit diartikan. Ditengah-tengah kerumunan manusia berhati iblis itu, Hinata sedang tersenyum manis ke arah Gaara sambil membawa kue _tart _ditangannya. Di atas kue itu terletak lilin berbentuk 16 yang menyala. Perlahan gadis cantik itu menghampiri kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah memasang wajah normal seperti biasa. Hinata menyodorkan kue ditangannya tepat dihadapan wajah Gaara. Mendadak suasana menjadi hening, tak ada lagi tawa yang terdengar menyebalkan dari orang-orang yang menyambutnya.

"Buat permintaan, dan tiup lilinnya." Kata Hinata lembut. Gadis itu tersenyum hangat ke arah laki-laki dihadapannya yang mau tak mau membuat Gaara ikut tersenyum karenanya. Melihat hal itu, Temari yang entah datang darimana langsung menjitak kepala adik bungsunya. Gaara tak marah ia justru semakin melebarkan senyumannya sambil melihat orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Ada Kankurou yang memakai topi khas ulang tahun, ada Naruto yang memasang wajah idiot, ada Lee si alis tebal yang pelit tak membagi sedikitpun alisnya pada Gaara, Temari-_nee _yang memasang wajah nyengir dengan mata terpejam seperti biasa, ada Shikamaru yang wajahnya sangat membosankan untuk dilihat, ada ayah dan bunda tercintanya yang tengah tersenyum hangat pada Gaara, Sasuke yang entah kenapa berani datang ke lubang kuburannya sendiri, sang Hyuuga Neji yang pura-pura tak melihat Gaara dengan memandang lantai yang mungkin menurutnya lebih menarik daripada wajah panda milik Gaara, dan tentu saja sang kekasih tercinta Hyuuga Hinata yang masih memasang senyum manisnya, dan bahkan yang paling mengejutkan adalah penampakan Orochimaru-_sensei_! Entah siapa yang nekat mengundang guru _killer _pencabut nyawa yang satu ini, yang pasti, sepertinya orang yang mengundang guru yang hobi memelihara ular itu sudah bosan untuk hidup.

Laki-laki tampan bersurai semerah bata itu memejamkan matanya, memohon sesuatu dihari ulang tahunnya.

_Semoga semua iblis dalam hati orang-orang yang membuatku menderita tersiksa di neraka, termasuk author sinting membuat ide gila dari cerita tak bermutu ini_, batin Gaara lalu membuka kedua matanya dan meniup lilin berbentuk 16 itu. Detik berikutnya, lilin berwarna merah itu padam dan semua orang yang hadir disana bersorak gembira. Nyaris seperti anak TK.

Kedua pipi bungsu Sabaku itu dicium oleh kedua kakaknya, dan Naruto memegang kamera untuk memanfaatkan _moment_ ini dengan memotretnya. Sebelum dipotret, Gaara memasang wajah nyengir ala _pepsodent_ yang justru terlihat menyeramkan dimata orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Klik!

Temari-_nee_ dan Kankurou-_nii_ mencolek kue _tart_ berada ditangan Hinata dan dengan jahilnya, kue _tart_ yang menempel ditangan kedua kakak Gaara 'ditemplokkin' di wajah sang adik bungsu tercinta.

-:-

Sepertinya tak ada niatan dari Gaara untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah, ia membiarkan tubuhnya menggigil sambil sesekali menikmati pemandangan disekitarnya. Semua orang menikmati perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ternyata direncanakan oleh kakak perempuannya. Laki-laki yang wajahnya masih lecek oleh debu ditambah air pewarna itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, memandang Lee yang asik menggoda Temari-_nee_ dan Shikamaru yang sedang berdua, kemudian matanya beralih pada si kepala kuning yang sibuk memotret Kankurou yang ternyata terlelap sambil memproduksi iler, lalu beralih lagi pada Ayahnya, Bundanya, Neji, dan Sasuke, yang anteng memperhatikan Orochimaru-_sensei _yang sedang memamerkan betapa hebatnya ia menari bersama ular. Eh…, ular?

Dan terakhir Gaara memandang mesra ke arah Hinata yang duduk disampingnya. Gadis itu balik memandang kekasihnya yang mulai mendekatkan wajah pada Hinata, tapi gadis bersurai indigo itu menahan bibir Gaara yang hendak menempel dibibirnya dengan jari telunjuk yang ditekan ditengah bibir tipis nan seksi itu, isyarat untuk tidak melakukan _itu_ sekarang.

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat itu!" Hinata menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk memandang sekelilingnya. Gaara pun memandang ke arah sekelilingnya dan mendapati orang-orang yang tadinya sibuk dengan apa yang dilakukan mereka masing-masing ternyata kini tengah berbalik memandang ke arahnya. Gaara memasang wajah _innocent_.

"CIEEEEE…. Huwahahahahahaks, uhuk-uhuk!" Naruto tertawa membahana dan Kankuro dengan sintingnya mencekik si kepala kuning yang mengganggu tidurnya. Semua orang tertawa, begitupun Gaara.

"Kau tak boleh menolak keinginanku lain kali," bisik laki-laki tampan dengan tato _kanji 'Ai'_ didahinya itu kepada sang gadis cantik yang kini memasang wajah waspada.

Dan Gaara menyeringai ke arah Hinata yang membuat gadis itu ingin melarikan diri saat itu juga.

_**~ OWARI ~**_

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Happy Birthdays sebelumnya, Gaara-kun! Aku penggemarmuuu! *ditimpuk gentong***_

_**Ngomong soal fict yang aku buat ini, benar-benar OOC pake banget, really ancur! Romance-nya ngga kerasa, apalagi humornya yang kelewat garing. Uuuhkks, author gagal! Mohon jangan diikuti manusia berkepala batu yang satu ini, sudah tahu fict jelek masih berani di publish juga! Cari mati nih, huwahahaha *evil laugh***_

_**Kasih pesan, kesan, kritik, dan saran tentang fict ini dong minna-san. Biar bagaimanapun aku ini masih author pemula yang membutuhkan banyak belajar dalam menulis cerita. :)**_

_**Review? Review? Review?**_

_**Peluk cium,**_

_**~ Nona Kecil, KENzeira ~**_


End file.
